<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Venom eats Elon Musk in this fic by endofthyme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979149">Venom eats Elon Musk in this fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofthyme/pseuds/endofthyme'>endofthyme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Cannibalism, Direct Action, Ethics, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Literally Eat the Rich, Morality, Radical Leftist Venom Symbiote, eat the rich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofthyme/pseuds/endofthyme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie Brock dragged a hand down his face. “We cannot, I repeat, <em>cannot</em> eat Elon Musk.”</p>
<p>Or: Venom has an extremely good idea. Eddie is… skeptical, but he comes around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock &amp; Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Venom eats Elon Musk in this fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in early 2019, just after I finally got around to watching this movie, and it's been languishing in my fic drafts folder ever since, waiting for me to, idk, become less of an anxious perfectionist. Please pretend I posted this back in 2019, when anyone in the world gave a shit about Elon Musk. 😂 Thank you, and I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vee, he’s got, like, security details and shit. Cameras are always on him, and the internet is <em>obsessed</em> with talking about him. We don’t want that kind of attention. We’ll get tracked down by the damn Feds or something if we do anything that high-profile. Especially so soon after the Life Foundation thing.” Eddie Brock dragged a hand down his face. “We cannot, I repeat, <em>cannot</em> eat Elon Musk.”</p>
<p>Venom curled their neck around the back of Eddie’s laptop screen, pointing energetically at the open news article with a few loose wisps of their essence. <strong>“But he’s hurting people, Eddie. He’s a bad person.”</strong></p>
<p>“That’s… probably true, but it’s a little more complicated than—”</p>
<p>
  <strong>“And if human society at large and this country’s governing and regulatory bodies cannot or will not step in to stop him, we have a <em>moral obligation</em> to do everything in our power to right the wrongs that—”</strong>
</p>
<p>“Hey, whoa, whoa, Vee,” Eddie blurts out, holding his hands up in surrender to the co-embodied head now bobbing in close proximity to his face, “what the hell have you been reading?!”</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Twitter, mostly.”</strong>
</p>
<p>“...Right. Shoulda figured.” Eddie sighed, standing up from his desk to head to the kitchen, dragging Venom along behind him. He could tell that the discussion was making his symbiote hungry, so he supposed he should probably head that off. “Look… Venom…” he started, as conciliatorily as he could, once he’d set the oven to preheat and popped open a bag of tater tots to prepare. “The people you’re seeing on Twitter don’t actually want a big alien to show up on Elon Musk’s doorstep to eat him. They want… wealth to stop siphoning away from the working class into the pockets of people who abuse them,” and, since Venom was looking ready to interrupt, he rushed to add, “and they want it done <em>legally</em> and <em>systematically</em> so it won’t keep happening! People shouldn’t have to rely on aliens dropping out of the sky to solve all their problems. What if we’re not there the next time?”</p>
<p><strong>“We’ll always be here. Earth is our home now.”</strong> Venom snaked out an inky thread to grab a frozen chunk of shredded-up potato and pop it into their mouth.</p>
<p>“I know, buddy,” Eddie said, trying not to grin too hard at the sight. “But we can’t be everywhere all the time, and…” His smile faded. “It’s not like you’re invincible.” He thought of fire in the sky as he slid a tray full of tater tots onto an oven rack.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“There are only two thousand billionaires in the world, Eddie. If we eat two a day we can be done in just three years.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Eddie very nearly fell into the oven. Venom would’ve fixed any burns, he was sure, but they didn’t let it get that far, using the kitchen counter as an anchor for a web of their tendrils to catch Eddie and push him upright. He was pretty sure they were laughing at him, but had learned enough politeness by now to not broadcast it directly into his head. “You’re fucking with me,” he accused.</p>
<p><strong>“Only a little.”</strong> Venom smoothly closed the oven door, set the timer, balled up the empty tater tot bag, and tossed it into the trash. Eddie felt weirdly unnecessary, standing there in the middle of his kitchen, letting his symbiote finish the job he started. <strong>“I do think we should eat Elon Musk. He’s high-profile, yes, but with just a few high-profile deaths, we may be able to deter other powerful individuals from seeking to profit off of endangering and abusing their workers.”</strong></p>
<p>“I’m just not sure it’ll work out all that well for us, Vee. And I don’t think people will ever stop causing harm for profit. They’ll just be sneakier about it.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Could it hurt to try?”</strong>
</p>
<p>“...Yes?!” Eddie threw his hands up in despair. “Fine, fine, what do I know? I’m just the guy who’s been living on this planet my whole life. Let’s just let the space alien goo monster who’s been here all of two minutes decide things now.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>“It may be that you need an outside perspective to challenge your ingrained assumptions. So, why can’t we simply... eat the rich?”</strong>
</p>
<p>“Y’know, eating people is generally considered bad?” Venom nipped at his fingers sharply. “Ow,” Eddie said, half-heartedly. “Yeah, okay, I guess we kind of crossed that bridge and burnt it after us.”</p>
<p>Eddie walked over to the couch and laid down on it, mind churning with the problem of how to explain things to his symbiote. Venom flowed back into him and then out of his abdomen as he got himself comfortable. Where Venom normally would have curled their head against his chest in this position, today they instead arched above his face, like a serpent poised to strike. It felt a little intimidating, being the target of that sort of rapt attention. Eddie couldn’t help but look past Venom, focusing on the ceiling instead. “Look, rich people are just... working within the system, for the most part. Our society incentivizes a certain set of behaviors, and then they behave that way, and have always been rewarded for it. Can we really just decide to <em>kill</em> them for that?”</p>
<p>Venom weaved back into his direct line of sight. <strong>“Society also incentivizes behaviors like crime, by making it so some have no other choice, or—much like with the rich—by making it an easy option with few consequences to prey on the weaker.”</strong> They cocked their head. <strong>“Can we really just let ourselves do the same? Make the choice to consume only those who cannot fight back, and who are likely to have been victimized by the very people whose lives we’ve decided to spare?”</strong></p>
<p>“We aren’t…” Eddie started to protest. “We can’t just…” The two of them couldn’t just… what? Decide who lives and who dies, based on some skewed sense of justice and fairness? They were already doing that, had been for months. What made the obscenely wealthy worth shielding from that? “If you put it that way,” Eddie said slowly, “it doesn’t really seem right to <em>never</em> eat the rich.”</p>
<p>The corners of Venom’s mouth started to stretch into even more of a grin. Hurriedly, Eddie clarified, “That doesn’t mean I’m on board yet!” Venom’s face fell—not literally, it stayed in the same general location, but they did seem disappointed.</p>
<p>“The thing is, you’re right, I’m scared there’ll be consequences too big for us to handle if we go down that route.” He reached up to skim a hand along Venom’s neck, and Venom hummed and arched to meet him. “The rich have power, Venom. And fire and noise aren’t exactly impossible weaknesses to discover. How long before every wealthy asshole on the planet has a platoon of guards with flamethrowers and high-frequency noise generators with them wherever they go?”</p>
<p>Venom made a derisive sound.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m sure you think it’s not super likely, but it only takes one time. And then we’d get separated, and you’d get crammed in a jar again or incinerated, and I'd get dropped down a very deep hole for the rest of my life.” He dipped his hand gently into Venom’s substance, twining threads of it around his fingers. “Is that what you want?”</p>
<p>Venom puffed up like an angry cat for a long moment, all gloppy bristles under his grasp, then flattened out. <strong>“No,”</strong> they replied dolefully, sagging a little in the air, a lattice of their dark material clinging to Eddie’s skin.</p>
<p>Eddie paused. That had been pretty easy. “Okay. Well, good,” he said. “Let’s just stick to what’s been working for us, then, yeah?”</p>
<p>Venom’s mouth twisted into a grimace, then melted away entirely as they plunged into Eddie’s chest and vanished inside him.</p>
<p>There was a long silence, wherein Eddie could feel no trace of Venom’s presence. He fought the growing urge to tap on his own ribs like a parent cautiously knocking on their child’s bedroom door after a fight.</p>
<p>The words, when they came, were rumbled directly into his brain rather than spoken aloud. <strong>I’m not sure that’s such a good idea, Eddie.</strong></p>
<p>Eddie blinked. “No?” he asked the ceiling.</p>
<p><strong>If we keep on going like this, playing it safe, we’ll keep reinforcing these existing power structures. Making things more unjust. Worse.</strong> Eddie felt a roiling sensation under his gut, like Venom was twisting around inside of him. Or maybe it was Venom’s uneasiness bleeding over into physical sensation—it was hard to be certain. <strong>I don’t want to do that, Eddie.</strong></p>
<p>“Uh. Does that mean…?” Did that mean Venom was planning to hunt down and eat rich people no matter what Eddie thought about it, or… </p>
<p>
  <strong>I won’t eat people anymore if we’re arbitrarily sparing the rich.</strong>
</p>
<p>...Well. That sounded final. Eddie’s chest tightened, and he was pretty sure that was all him. Venom <em>needed</em> to eat, and mountains of junk food only satisfied for so long. It had been a little over two weeks since the last time Venom had eaten somebody, which wasn’t the longest they’d gone without, but it was starting to push it. He could almost feel the sympathetic hunger pangs starting up again—not the usual and near-constant low-grade grumbles, but the gnawing roar of emptiness. It had still been early in their partnership when he’d last experienced that, a month or so after the explosion, before they had quite worked out the process and cadence for their cannibalistic side hustle. It hadn’t been good, for either of them.</p>
<p>He wet his lips, and then asked as carefully and non-confrontationally as possible, “Does that mean you’re going to eat <em>me</em> instead?” The ‘like you were before’ went unspoken.</p>
<p>The instantaneous, alarmed denial that flooded through his nervous system was bizarrely reassuring for a feeling that resembled being abruptly and completely certain that he had just said something stunningly wrong—though Eddie had no idea what the alternative was here. </p>
<p>
  <strong>There wasn’t much of anything to eat on that comet, you know. We don’t need to eat to survive.</strong>
</p>
<p>Eddie sat up at that, planting his feet on the ground. “Then, why—?”</p>
<p>He felt Venom start to bubble out of his shoulder. <strong>“We need to eat to move, to take form,”</strong> they said, beginning to speak before their shape had fully coalesced. <strong>“If there’s no food source available, we go dormant until prey finds us.”</strong></p>
<p>“Oh. Gotcha,” Eddie said. He considered this a moment. “Huh. Wait, that kind of sounds useful?” If Venom could go to sleep during leaner periods until Eddie had a chance to find a good target, that might make things a lot easier for them both.</p>
<p>But Venom was shaking their head. <strong>“Normally, it wouldn’t take much to wake me. But, on a world as full of prey as this one, I would need to go <em>very</em> dormant. I wouldn’t be able to see or feel or do anything. It would take something big to break me out of it.”</strong> At Eddie’s inquiring look, they elaborated, <strong>“Something like… the death of my host.”</strong></p>
<p>“The…! Jesus, Vee.” Eddie clapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. “You wanna go to sleep for the <em>rest of my life?!</em>”</p>
<p><strong>“I don’t <em>want</em> to. But, sometimes, to do the right thing, you have to take risks, and other times, you have to make sacrifices.”</strong> Venom ducked in close to nudge against Eddie’s chin with the top of their head. <strong>“You taught me that.”</strong> And, that said, Venom merged back into him, and Eddie was again, at least bodily, alone in his apartment.</p>
<p>God. Alone.</p>
<p>Eddie pictured himself as the glass container Venom was once trapped in—Venom inside, but inaccessible. He imagined a world where there was no voice in his head trying to throw him off his game during important conversations. No tentacles slithering out of his sleeve to steal food off his plate or candy out of the receptionist’s dish at work. No borrowed sense of irrepressible awe when looking out at a spectacular, if unfortunately high, view. No coil of black slime stretched out on his chest to watch movies and eat popcorn, or draped puddle-like over him as he napped. No ever-attentive presence. No Venom.</p>
<p>That sucked. Eddie didn’t want that.</p>
<p>The alternative was dangerous, yes, he was sure of that much. But how many times had Eddie made a foolhardy decision because he thought it was the right thing to do? Granted, it almost never had worked out well for him in the end, with one very significant deviation from the norm. But Venom believed this was the right thing to do, and was willing to take on the risk if Eddie was on board, so how could Eddie refuse them?</p>
<p>Eddie scooped up his keys from the coffee table and stood up.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Eddie?</strong>
</p>
<p>“Okay, look, we’ll just,” he said, “head down to Palo Alto and… we’ll see how it goes. No promises.” He headed for the door. The rising feeling of glee was Venom, he suspected, but it was hard to tell. And it was easy to get caught up in it.</p>
<p><strong>Wait, Eddie!</strong> </p>
<p>Eddie froze with his hand on the doorknob. “What?”</p>
<p>The oven timer went off behind him. Oh, right.</p>
<p>
  <strong>...The tater tots.</strong>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>In the end, it wasn’t even that difficult.</p>
<p>Elon Musk walked into the bathroom at Tesla HQ. He heard a throat clear behind him and spun around, finding some scruffy dude in a hoodie now standing between him and the door. Baffled, he demanded, “What is this? Who the fuck are you?”</p>
<p>The guy took a step forward, and was suddenly enveloped by a dark, veiny substance, forming around him into something monstrous and muscular, a villain straight out of the pages of a comic book. <strong>“We are Venom,”</strong> the thing rumbled.</p>
<p>The last sight Elon Musk ever saw was a gaping maw, filled with teeth, closing over his head.</p>
<p>A minute later, there was nothing left of him but splatters of blood and gore on the floor and walls.</p>
<p>An hour later, the two partners-in-crime were clean away and back in San Francisco. Eddie Brock leaned against his motorcycle as he gazed out across the bay. Venom thrummed contentedly under his skin, basking in their sated hunger and the sense of a job well done.</p>
<p>“Say, Vee?” Eddie said, musingly. “How do you feel about a road trip to Seattle?”</p>
<p>He felt a joyous ripple go up and down his body at that, and then heard Venom’s voice in his head demand, <strong>Jeff Bezos?!</strong></p>
<p>Eddie grinned. “Jeff Bezos.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>